Black and Gold
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: "...I will always be there for you, even if it kills me."- Jet, Yang's childhood friend appears one day to enlist himself in Beacon Academy, bringing the young huntress old memories from her child hood, but she soon realizes the truth behind her best friend; is the truth going to bring them together into something else than frienship or slaughter their relation for worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, welcome to my first Fanfic about RWBY, this story will be about Yang and a old friend of her childhood and how their friendship develop into something else, by the way this story takes place since the beginning of volume 2, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Jet Ivory**

The world of Remnant, a place where the balance between Chaos and Order is kept by hunters and huntresses, such balance has been kept for many years now, teaching each generations the values of truth, justice, and bravery so they can become the future heroes of remnant, that even the youngest ones are aching to become hunters one day, but truth be told, the reality of being a hunter might strip any trace of hope even from the most innocent child.

It was a nice day in the island of patch, two kids ran through the prairie playfully chasing each other and laughing, a white haired boy with dark azure eyes ran behind a gold blonde girl, he chased the girl until both arrived to a tree and the girl shouted, as she looked to her friend with her beautiful lilac eyes. "Too slow Jet, you have to be a bit faster if you want to win."

The boy reached the tree, panting and sweating; he looked at his friend and replied as he regained his breath. "No fair, you started running first, I want a rematch Yang!"

Yang giggled as she playfully placed her hands behind her back and replied. "Alright sore loser, first one to climb to that branch wins."

With those words both kids started climbing the tree as fast as they could, but still Yang was the first one to reach the branch, she laughed and stated. "I win again, you really need more practice Jet" She then offered her hand to Jet so she could help him to climb, Jet looked at Yang and kindly accepted her help and sat beside Yang as both of them watched the sunset together.

Yang sat there in silence for a long time when she suddenly sighed and stated. "Jet, can I tell you a secret."

Jet was confused by what just Yang said, they both were really close friends, but she never told a secret to him. "Sure thing Yang, what is it." He replied as he heard her with all care.

"Look I know we both wish to become a hunter, and that you are going to Sanctum and I will be going to Signal, but can you promise me something." Yang said as she started fidgeting with her fingers.

Jet was really nervous about what Yang was about to say, he swallowed a bit of his saliva and replied. "What is it Yang."

"That when we get to be hunters, we both will go to Beacon be teammates!" Yang said smiling at Jet, relieving his nervousness.

Jet smiled and replied. "Sure thing Goldilocks, he will be best friends forever, and we will become the best hunters Remnant ever saw."

Both kids smiled and started laughing hoping some day they were going to become the strongest hunters in all Remnant, but then Yang suddenly stopped laughing and said. "Oh I almost forgot, Jet close your eyes, and no peeking right."

Jet closed his eyes as he laughed and could feel Yang hands going around his shoulders, then he heard Yang saying. "Alright, open your eyes." Jet followed Yang's orders and opened his eyes and found a silver necklace around his neck, Yang smiled as she showed Jet she had the same necklace and said. "With this necklace we will always remember one another, even if we are far from one another."

Jet chuckled as he watched the necklace and replied. "You know Yang, below all that tomboy attitude of yours there is a sweet girl."

Yang frowned playfully and with the same manner she punched Jet almost throwing him off the tree, she then stood up in the branch and said. "Let's climb to the top of the tree!" Yang wanted to do another race with Jet, but as soon she stepped on a branch to climb the tree, the branch snapped causing her to fall off.

Jet shouted Yang's name as he tried to reach her to grab her, but she was already to far from him, Jet watched Yang as she felled down and only one thought came to his mind… save her. Jet jumped off the branch and with the blink of an eye he teleported right behind Yang and instantly grabbed the girl on his arms and landed on his feet. Jet stood there with Yang in his arms questioning himself what just happened, everything happened so fast he couldn't tell what happened, he then realized he had Yang in his arms, both kids looked at each other for a long time, a slight blush could be noticed on Yang's face as she looked away while Jet let her on the ground and looked away as well.

"What was all that Jet?" Yang asked as she looked at her friend.

Jet looked at Yang and was just as confused like her. "I don't know, I just thought about saving you, and the last thing I remember is that I had you in my arms."

Yang thought about it for a second and said. "I think you just discovered your semblance, you know what makes all hunters and huntresses special."

Jet looked at his hands and then at Yang and replied. "Do you really think is that?"

"What else could it be!? Man you just discovered your semblance, and you did it before me, I guess you win that one." Yang said playfully punching Jet's arm.

Both smiled and laughing despite the accident that almost happened, but suddenly stopped when Yang heard her father calling her name. "Man, I have to go Jet, but I promise we will play other day alright, see you later alligator."

Jet just waved his hand while Yang ran towards his father, and left with him, Jet stood there for a moment and whispered. "I will be always there to take care of you…"

 **Years later**

"Did your father really send all this?" A girl with a white hair and white dress said as she placed some boxes on her bed.

A beautiful blonde haired girl, carrying a lot of boxes just chuckled and replied as she dropped the boxes in the ground. "Yeah, he said he needed to make a lot of space on the house, so he sent these boxes with our junk so we could decide what should he throw, sell, or keep."

"You really have a lot of old things here." A black haired girl with a bow on her head said as she helped her friend to organize everything.

Then from one of the boxes the youngest member of the team, Ruby Rose, popped out and said. "We really liked to collect stuff, oh look I found my old scarf."

Yang, the girl with the blonde hair, picked up a tiny box, unaware it was ripped and from it a picture and a silver necklace fell to the ground, Yang heard the sound of the necklace hitting the ground and looked down and saw the picture and the necklace there, she kneeled down and picked both items and stared at them silently. Yang's friends looked at her and then at each other, they notice how she stared at the items, like if something she lost was back with her the room was filled with an awkward silence until Ruby decided to talk.

"Ugh Yang, is everything alright?" Ruby asked as she walked towards her sister.

Yang snapped out of her day dream and replied. "Oh, yeah, I was just… Is that… let's keep ordering this stuff."

Ruby was not really convinced about what Yang said, so she used her speed to take the picture from Yang's hand to see what was it about, as soon Yang realized Ruby took the photo, she tried to get it back from the hands of her sister but she jumped to the top of her bunk bed and looked at the photo. Ruby then widened her eyes when she realized why Yang was so melancholic, the young girl jumped off the bed and said. "You really miss him don't you?"

Yang sighed and sat on her bed and replied. "It's have been a long time since the last time I saw him."

Ruby felt bad for taking the photo from Yang, so she returned the photo, sat beside her sister and hugged her in hoped to make her feel better.

"Wait, him, who is "Him"?" Weiss, the girl with the white hair said as she sat beside Ruby.

Yang sighed and showed both Blake and Weiss the photo, the photo was a of younger Yang beside a young man wearing a white shirt and black scarf, hugging each other as they smiled, she then proceeded to explain her friends who is the guy with her in the photo. "This is a photo of me and Jet; he used to be my best friend in Patch."

"What happened to him?" Blake asked feeling a bit curious about the man.

"I don't know, this was the last day I saw him, I was going to Signal while he was going to attend to Sanctum." Yang explained as she looked at the photo and remembered the days she and Jet used to play as kids.

Weiss stood there and thought about it for a moment and a idea came to her mind. "Oh I know who we can ask for some information."

Yang suddenly stood up and asked. "Really? Who Weiss?"

Weiss stood there with her arms crossed and asked back. "Who do we know that also comes from Sanctum academy?" Weiss stood there as she watched her teammates looking at each other in confusion and then looking at her. "Seriously? Pyrrha girls, she is also from Sanctum."

With those words Yang rushed to the front dorm and started knocking the door almost breaking it, until Jaune opened it and asked Yang. "Yang, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Can I talk to Pyrrha Jaune?" Yang asked trying to hold her anxiety about knowing what happened to her best friend.

Jaune nodded and called for Pyrrha as he returned back inside the room, then of a few seconds Pyrrha came to the door and greeted Yang. "Yang, how may I help you?" She gently asked as she stared at Yang.

Yang showed Pyrrha the photo of her and Jet and asked. "Do you know this guy Pyrrha?" As Yang said those words Ruby, Weiss, and Blake also appeared behind Yang trying to hear Pyrrha's answer.

Pyrrha took the photo in her hands and stared at it for a few seconds, she tried to identify the guy in the photo and then it hit her. "Oh, he is Jet Ivory, he attended Sanctum Academy with me."

Yang was really excited to know more about the whereabouts of her best friend, so she smiled widely and asked. "Do you know what happened to him, is he in Haven, Shade, or Atlas?"

Pyrrha sighed as soon she heard that question and said. "I'm afraid I don't know that information, when we studied together he never mentioned what academy he was going to attend when he finished Sanctum." Pyrrha returned the photo to Yang and was about to close the door, but then she remembered something odd about Jet. "Actually, I think he never filled in for any academy, I even remember something odd about him, when he first started in Sanctum he was dedicated, he attended every class on time, and he trained every day, but when we were about to end our studies he started being lazy, he always stayed asleep on class, and he rarely trained for his final exam."

Yang was confused, the Jet she knew never acted that way, he was always was so competitive and passionate about his dream of being a hunter, she remembered she and Jet always where competitive between them. "That don't sound like Jet, he would never act like that."

"I really don't know what happen to him, he started being like that out from nowhere, and I'm so sorry I couldn't help you to find your friend, I hope you can find something about him." Pyrrha said trying to make Yang feel better, and then closing the door.

Yang sighed as she stared at the photo; she really wondered what happened to Jet, being lazy was never like him, maybe he gave up on his dream to be a hunter, maybe he thought he will never be good enough to be a hunter, or maybe that wasn't his dream only hers. Yang sighed and looked at her friends. "Girls, I think I will go and walk around, I really need to get my mind clear."

Ruby thought about following her sister, but Weiss stopped her and told her it would be better to leave her with her own thoughts. Yang walked around the academy and thought about going to the city of Vale to have her thoughts of Jet cleared, Yang walked through the streets of Vale and found a bench nearby to sit and think a bit. Yang sighed as she sat down on the bench and looked up to the sky, she was so immersed on her thoughts she didn't realized a guy about her same age walked towards her, the guy wore a a pair of black pants, a white long sleeved button shirt with a black long coat over it, a white long scarf around his neck, a pair of black boots, and a pair of black gloves in each hand.

The man sat beside Yang and took out his phone and started browsing the device as he had a glance of Yang and notice she was a bit down, he barely knew the girl beside him, so he doubted about talking to her, but he finally said. "Hey there, is there something wrong, you seem a bit down lady."

Yang snapped out of her day dreaming to notice a guy sitting right beside her, the first thing she noticed was the guys spiky white hair, it was really familiar to her, but she looked at the guy and replied. "I was just thinking about someone, and old friend of mine."

The man just chuckled and stated. "He must be really important to make a beauty like you day dream like that."

Yang blushed when she heard what the man just said, that was really bold, he barely knew Yang and was already flirting with her, so she replied. "Excuse me, look I bet you are trying to be nice at me, but I barely know you!"

The man chuckled as he shook his head from one side from another and said. "You haven't changed a bit Goldilocks."

"Excuse me!" Yang shouted as she stood up and stepped away from the guy. "You just appeared from nowhere, sat beside a girl you barely know, and start flirting with her, you are asking for a beating dude."

The guy chuckled as he stood up and said as he took a pair of swords, one black colored and the other white colored. "Alright Blondie, but I have to warn you, I won't go easy on you."

Yang couldn't believe what was happening, she could feel her blood raging, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with a jerk, but she have never turned down a fight, and that was not going to be the first time, she activated Ember Celica and took her stance to fight the guy that started flirting with her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Give me your worst cutie." The guys said sending Yang over her edge and making her rush towards him.

Yang tried to punch the guy with her fist, but he easily avoided her attacks and kicked him towards a light pole, the yellow haired girl stood up again and loaded her gauntlets and started shooting at the guy. The man just smiled and used his swords to deflect the bullets and rushed towards Yang and used his swords to inflict some damage and finally kicking Yang away from him, he chuckled as he placed one of his sword over his shoulders and walked towards Yang and stated. "You really need to do more than that if you want to teach me a lesson Goldie, or maybe you like strange dudes flirting with you."

Yang was raging at this point, her eyes started to turn red and her hair was surrounded by a blazing fire aura, the guy chuckled and said. "Wow, you sure are a hot babe; you get it, because you are on fire." And with those words he made Yang reach her peak.

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP!?" Yang shouted releasing all her rage and focusing in a single punch, she rushed towards the guy and was sure it was going to be a direct hit, but in the last moment the guy disappeared right in front of her and appeared right beside her, grabbed her wrist before her fist could even touch the wall and pulled her into a hug.

Yang was shocked by what just happened, her rage suddenly disappeared when she realized who that guy was, the only guy who knew she disliked the name of Goldilocks, the only guy that matched her fighting style, the only guys that is able to teleport. Yang smiled as she started to cry over the guy's chest and said. "You are a jerk Jet."

"You are a hot head Yang, but I like you that way." Jet said looking at Yang and giving her thumbs up while smiling.

Yang cleaned the tears of her eyes and smiled as she punched Jet's shoulder, Jet laughed as he rubbed his shoulders and stated. "Yep, same old Yang, look at you Goldie, you still the same but with no ponytails."

Yang smiled and said. "I like my hair this way better, but look at you." Yang then was able to fully get a good look at her old friend. "You have changed a lot, what's with the scarf."

Jet laughed and replied. "Well, I wanted something to look like you Yang, besides is the only way to keep this in a safe place." Jet then showed the necklace Yang gave him when they where kids.

Yang smiled when Jet showed her the necklace she gave him when they where kids, but then she remembered something she wanted to ask Jet, she frowned and punched his shoulder again and asked. "Speaking of which, what happened to you, all this time without knowing a bit about you, what happened in Sanctum and why you didn't came to Beacon like you promised."

Jet chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and replied. "It's a long story, what if I tell you in our way to beacon."

"Beacon? Wait, why do you want to go to Beacon?" Yang asked while Jet wrapped his arm around her and walked beside her back to Beacon.

Jet simply smiled and said. "I have a promise to fulfill."

 **Well, that's it, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, and yeah I know I have been absent for a long time, but don't worry, I will try to return to my other fanfics in case you miss my other fics, and I will also try to be more active from now on, so with that said I just hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave your reviews telling me what you think and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys, welcome to a new chapter from this RWBY fanfic, in this chapter Jet and Yang are doing some catch up since the last time they saw each other, and the rest of RWBY team will have the pleasure to meet Jet, and get to know him a bit better; as well to discover some secrets this mysterious character is hiding, this is going to be a two parts chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: The initiation part 1**

"Wait, you mean you didn't attend Beacon because you wanted to travel around before entering the academy." Yang said as she walked beside her friend, Yang was really excited because she found her childhood friend, the one she lost contact with long time ago, was going to attend the same academy with her, but she was really curious about what Jet did all the time he went missing.

Jet smiled as he slightly chuckled and said. "Yeah, I thought about going to some adventures myself before entering beacon, you know getting a taste of being a hunter."

"And what about Sanctum, I talked with someone that went to Sanctum with you and she said you started slacking and sleeping on classes." Yang said as she playfully punched her friends shoulder.

Jet thought about it for a moment, a then he came with an idea of who could have said that. "Let me guess, Pyrrha Nickos right, look I need to be honest with you Goldilocks, I never was the kind of guy who liked to study." Jet replied as he placed his hands behind his head.

"You really are one of a kind Jet, but I have to admit you really know how to fight." Yang stated as she playfully pushed Jet with her hips.

Jet laughed as he pushed her back and placing his arm around Yang's shoulders. "Enough talking about me, what about you Yang and what have you done all this time."

Yang laughed as soon she heard that question and replied. "Well, there is not much to tell about me, just attending Beacon to become a huntress."

"Do you still get mad if someone touches your hair?" Jet asked recalling that was one of the things that must bugged Yang.

Yang startled when she heard that question and replied. "Of course not, I mean why I would?"

Jet chuckled when he heard Yang's answer and then a little devious idea came to him, it might cost him a beating, but it was worth it. "Oh really, then you would mind if I do this?" Jet then stood in front of Yang, Grabbed her by the shoulders, and used his right hand to mess with her hair.

Yang frowned as soon Jet did that and stopped him by hitting his stomach, she then crossed her arms and stated. "Do that again, and I will snap your arm Jet!"

Jet regained his composure and replied as he laughed. "I got it, nothing like old the days." He replied as he grabbed his stomach in pain.

Jet laughed slightly as he walked beside Yang and placed his hands behind his head as they both headed to take an airship to beacon, then of some minutes of chatting during their airship trip, both of them arrived to the entrance of beacon. Both young hunters walked through the entrance when suddenly they were greeted by the rest of team RWBY. Ruby was the first one to notice Yang's arrival and rushed to greet her, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the guy beside her, so she decided to ask Yang who he was. "Yang, I'm glad you are back, and who is him?"

Jet saw the young girl in front of him and rapidly recognized her. "Ruby Rose, you are just like your sister, you haven't changed a bit."

Ruby was confused at first, but she later recognized the man right in front of her. "Oh my, Jet!" Ruby shouted as she rushed to hug her sister's old friend and started giving him many questions. "Jet it has been so long, where were you? What happened to you? What kind of weapons you have? You look so different and cool."

Jet smiled as he heard all those questions and simply said. "Wow, chill out little red, look I could tell you what happened to me and where I was… or I could show you this." Jet then took out both of his swords out if their scabbards, and stated. "Ivory and Ebony, twin high-caliber blade pistols, they can cut through steel and their bullets can pierce through anything."

Ruby was amazed when she saw both of the swords and took them in her hands and proceeded to exanimate both blades trying to find how to turn them into pistols, just then Blake and Weiss appeared and though about introducing themselves to the new guy.

"Very impressive, you must be Jet; Yang has told us quite a lot about you, and I must say you look… cool." Weiss said as she and Blake stood in front of Jet, she then proceeded to introduce herself. "I'm Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Blake Belladonna, Jet isn't it, Yang told us you were missing and though you standing right here." Blake said as he greeted Jet with a handshake.

Jet chuckled when he heard both of the girls, he then sighed and replied. "Yeah, I wouldn't say I went missing, I just wanted to stay on low profile, besides, we all have secrets to hide don't we." Jet said as he motioned his eyes towards Blake's ribbon.

Blake stood backwards as she realized what Jet was talking about and with a shaking voice, with a hint of fear, she asked. "How did you."

Jet chuckled as he crossed his arms and replied. "I didn't, I just guessed."

"Now Jet, could you stop scaring my teammates." Yang said as both of them laughed, she then turned at her friends and said. "Sorry about that, he is really good at guessing someone's thoughts, even when I told him not to."

Jet laughed as he scratched the back of his head and tried apologizing to Blake. "Sorry about acting so scary, I have no problem with Faunus; in fact I wish there could be equality among us."

Blake smiled as soon she heard those words and took a bit more of trust towards Jet, so she smiled at him and stated. "It's all right; it's good to know there is someone else who wishes for the same I do."

"Well, I got to say you are quite a character Mr. Ivory, but I really wish to know why you disappeared and never tried to even get in contact with Yang." Weiss asked abruptly wishing to know everything about Jet.

Jet sighed when he heard that question and replied. "I just wanted to travel a bit, wanted to expand my knowledge before entering Beacon, and know I'm more than ready." Jet then extending his arm as he heard a explosion and caught Ruby, who managed to discover the way to shoot the pistols and was sent flying towards Jet, then he let Ruby down and said as he took his weapons and placed them in their scabbards. "You need to be more careful, they pack a strong punch."

"Sorry Jet, so are you staying here at Beacon from now on." Ruby asked hoping Jet would stay at Beacon since she really liked to be around him.

Jet scratched the back of his head and replied. "Well, that depends if Ozpin lets me in, but hey, it's me who you are talking about."

"That's why I'm worried about." Yang said as she playfully punched his arm.

They were all about to go towards Ozpin's office to talk about Jet's arrival at Beacon, and if he was going to be able to stay at Beacon as a student, but Jet suddenly stopped when he heard a cry of a girl nearby. Jet stopped suddenly and looked around trying to find the source of the cry and then he saw it, it was a Faunus girl with bunny traits, she was being bullied by a group of guys, Jet raged when he noticed they were pulling her ears and calling her freak- Yang noticed Jet's sudden change and recalled seeing his expression somewhere else, then it hit her, she remembered that expression, the same expression she has every time she is mad, Yang then remembered one other trait that made Jet just like her, he tended to lose control easily.

Jet started walking towards the bullies harassing the Faunus girl, giving Yang no other choice to stand in front of him to stop him, but he simply teleported past her. Jet noticed four guys harassing the poor girl and noticed the tallest one pulling from her left ear, so grabbed a nearby pebble and with pinpoint accuracy hit the guys hand with the pebble, he then pushed the tallest guy away from the girl and shouted. "Hey you, what the heck are you doing to this poor girl."

"What the heck man! What do you even care, you are not from Beacon, so beat it!" Cardin Winchester shouted back as he walked towards Jet, but soon he regretted since Jet was a bit taller than him. "You should go back the way you came from pal!" Cardin shouted trying to still look tough.

Jet simply chuckled and replied. "Look tough guy, I recommend you and your friends should turn your backs before things get ugly, well at least more than you."

"What was that!?" Cardin shouted trying to punch Jet in the face, but failed since Jet teleported behind Cardinal and pushed him to the ground.

"Last warning, let's forget this ever happened and I will not beat you senseless." Jet said as he crossed his arms and glared at Cardin, but things weren't going to be that easy.

Cardin stood up as his teammates gathered beside him and surrounded Jet, the white haired boy just sighed as he looked at the bullies gathering around him and said. "Welp, I gave you a chance."

Cardin was the first one to strike, but Jet simple stepped backwards avoiding Cardin's fist, he then proceeded to grab Cardinal's wrist and with full force smacked him against Sky Lark. Jet then noticed both Dove Bronzewing and Russell Thrush charging towards him, so he simple teleported aside causing both of them to crash with each other. "You guys are so easy, I really thought you were a problem." Jet said as Cardin stood up and tried to punch him, but Jet easily blocked the fist with his palm causing even more pain to Cardin. "I even feel bad for you." Jet stated as he easily avoided being jumped over by Russell and kicking Dove at him.

Cardin and his team looked at each other as they took out their scrolls and called for their weapons, Jet noticed the rocket lockers coming towards him, so easily evaded them using his teleportation power. Everyone in Beacon heard all the commotion occurring in the main avenue of Beacon, so they all rushed to see what was happening, even a particular staff member of Beacon.

Jet stood there as Cardin and his teammates grabbed their weapons and said. "Let's see; sword, mace, halberd, and daggers? Seriously, you bring daggers, you have no imagination."

Cardin was really mad with Jet at this point, making him the first one to charge towards him and trying to smash him with his mace, but Jet simply avoided the impact by cart-wheeling backwards and taking out both of his swords. "Let's get this over with." Jet said as he turned both blades into pistols and with four shots of the powerful weapons stripped each one of team CRDL from their weapons leaving them vulnerable, Jet then changed back to his swords and used his semblance to teleport dash through Cardin and his friends, but attacking none of them.

Cardin was surprised he was still standing, so he turned towards Jet and shouted. "Are you really that blind, you didn't even touch us?"

Jet chuckled and breathed deeply, placing one of his swords over his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder and replied. "I told you to run away." With those swords everyone looking at the fight started to laugh at Cardin and his team.

Cardin heard the laughter coming from all the students of Beacon and wondered why where they all laughing, it was when he felt a cold wind on his legs he realized why, Cardin looked down at his pants and saw how something sliced their belts causing their pants to fall exposing their underwear, Jet never had the intention to hurt them, he easily sliced each one of their belts to make their pants fall and teach them a lesson.

"This is not the last time you will hear about us, we will get you back." Cardin shouted as he tried to pull his pants and grasped them with his left hand so they would fall, he then proceeded to soothe from the fight scene with the rest of his team.

Jet smiled as he turned at the bunny girl in the ground and offered his hand to help her to stand up and gently asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the help." The bunny replied as she kindly accepted, Jet was able to see better who he was helping, it was a young bunny girl wearing the academy's uniform and brown bunny ears.

Jet smiled at the bunny girl and said. "You shouldn't let those jerks bully you like that just because you are faunus, you should show them what the faunus are made off."

The bunny girl looked at Jet with a bit of hope in her eyes and gently replied. "Yeah, maybe you are right, but I don't think fighting is the answer to this."

"You are right, fighting is not the answer, but sometimes you must defend what you believe in." Jet said as he smiled at the bunny girl with confidence.

The bunny girl smiled as soon she heard those words and nodded happily, she then heard someone calling her name, Velvet, Jet turned around and saw a girl wearing the same uniform Velvet was wearing with the exception she also wore a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses and a dark brown beret over her head. Velvet turned at Jet and excused herself as she followed the woman, leaving Jet alone unaware he was surrounded by most of the students in Beacon, who where there watching the battle between Jet and CRDL.

Jet was about to leave when Yang appeared and wrapped her arm around Jet's neck and gave him a noogie as she stated. "You sure like to make friends huh; you just have five minutes in beacon and you already making friends and fiends."

Jet laughed as he forced his way out of the noogie and replied. "Oh you know me; I don't like to lose time."

"I have to admit that was impressive, almost no one dares to confront Cardin, but you… you not only fought him, you defend the Faunus with no fear." Blake said impressed since no normal human has defended Faunus before like Jet did.

Yang chuckled as he hugged Jet with her arm and said. "That's because Jet has a little Faunus brother."

Jet sighed at Yang and replied. "I was about to say that, you just killed my punch line." Jet then turned at Blake and stated. "I'm not totally human, you see, I'm half faunus from my mother and I have a brother with faunus traits, so I know from firsthand what it feels to be bullied because your heritage."

"So you didn't born with Faunus traits, but you still wish to protect them, I must say I admire you." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and smiled at Jet.

Ruby then wanted to ask Jet something, so she jumped over his back and asked. "Hey Jet, by the way, how is Tanner doing?"

"He is doing fine; he is actually hoping to attend Beacon next year, so you might see him here soon." Jet answered knowing there was something between those two, he knew his brother had a crush on Ruby and likewise, but none of them had the bravery to tell the other what they really felt for each other.

Jet and team RWBY were about to leave the area to keep showing Jet the academy, when someone showed up. "Where do you think you are going Mr. Ivory?"

Jet recognized that voice instantly, he slowly turned around and saw Glynda Goodwitch, one Beacon's staff member and Ozpin's right hand, standing there, tapping her toe, with her arms crossed, and those blood seeking eyes of her, Jet felt like if a million of knives stabbed his back when he saw Glenda staring at him, he slowly reached Yang's ear and whispered. "I think I'm in trouble."

"You know you should be talking with Ozpin, instead you are here causing havoc against the students." Glynda said as she walked towards Jet, grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards Ozpin's office.

Jet couldn't do anything to avoid being dragged by Glynda, so he just shouted at Yang. "Goldilocks, I think I will see you later, look me at the dining hall after classes."

And with those words Glynda and Jet disappeared from the girls' sight, leaving them with a long silence between them until Weiss spoke. "Your friend is really interesting Yang."

Yang sighed as she stared at the direction Glynda and Jet left and replied. "Yeah, let's go, I wouldn't like to miss class again." And with those Yang and her friends went to the campus to start their daily class routine.

Meanwhile Glynda and Jet walked towards Ozpin's tower and took the elevator to the top, Glynda and Jet stood there in silence until Glynda sighed heavily and said. "What were you thinking Jet, haven't I told you that you need to give a good first impression."

"Come on aunt Glynda, you saw me, I'm pretty sure I gave a great first impression." Jet said as he placed his hands behind his head. "Besides you know me, those jerks were bothering that poor faunus girl."

Glynda sighed when she heard those words and replied. "Look, I know your intentions where good, but you know you can show your abilities in public."

"Well, let's just say it's too late for that." Jet stated, recalling how many time he used his teleportation semblance in public as he scratched the back of his head. "And what's the big deal, many people have already seen my abilities in battle."

"That's right, in battle; just promise me you will not do something like that again Jet." Glynda said as she placed her hand on Jet's shoulder.

Jet sighed heavily and replied. "Alright, just because you and my father were great friends and I consider you part of our family."

And with those words Jet and Glynda hugged as the elevator opened at the top floor, Glynda smiled as she broke the hug and gently patted Jet's back motioning him to enter the room. Jet sighed as he walked inside and the elevator closed leaving him alone in the room, or so he thought.

"So, we finally meet Mr. Ivory, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." A female voice said from Ozpin's chair in front of Jet.

Jet sighed deeply since he already knew who was sitting on Ozpin's chair. "Bonbon, what are you doing?"

As soon Jet called for the girls name, the chair turned around revealing a young girl in her eighteens, her hair was short and curled at the tips and shined with a faint bonbon rose, decorated with a black ribbon on the top, her eyes were red as blood, she wore a black, gothic-fashion dress with a slate blue color on her chest and trims on the skirt, she also wore a pair of black gloves and boots of the same fashion. The young girl jumped from the chair and hugged Jet revealing a pair of bat-like wings on her back, she had a bat faunus heritage wish also gave her sharp fangs on her fangs, making her look just like a vampire.

The girl jumped up and down energetically as she held Jet's arm and said. "Boss, boss, guess what, I arrived first here and Ozpin invited me to eat some candies."

Jet was worried at the girls emotion and asked. "Really, and how many did you ate?"

"This many!" She abruptly replied showing all the fingers of her hand, but then doubting and continued. "Actually, I ate much more than I can count."

"And that's why we have been to bear with her like this all day, why did you take so long." A girl stated behind Jet, she was leaning against a wall as she stared at Jet, her hair had a bob cut and it's color was black with a terracotta tint in the tips, she wore a terra cotta colored sport top with a sleeveless, green colored, short vest over it, a pair of black biker pants, red and white sneakers, black and red gloves, black elbow pads on each arm, and what people most noticed, a pair of gun holsters to each side of her waist holding what it looked to be a pair of tonfas.

Jet chuckled when he saw the girl and replied. "You know Tara, you have a very peculiar way of saying hello, it's like you are saying fuck you at the same time."

"You want some trouble Ivory!" The girl shouted as she dashed towards Jet.

"Bring it green!" Jet said dashing as well stopping centimeters between them.

"Tara! Jet! Stop right now; this is no moment to fight." A cute girl said appearing from behind Jet, the girl was a bit short compared to Tara and Jet, but her bust size made up for her size, she was even a bit more busty than Yang. The girl walked towards them and stood between them as she placed her hands to stop them, she had a waist long hair flowing from her head, with a beautiful lilac tint and a purple streaks, she wore a lilac, long-sleeved sweater with marigold edges In the sleeves, a deep blue skirt, long grayish blue stockings on each leg, a pair of boot-like high heels, and a pair of lilac wire glasses on her face. The girl also carried a back pack with straps going over her shoulders, below her bust and over it, that held her insignia, a hourglass formed by the stems of a flower,

Jet just crossed his arms and replied as he glared at Tara. "Then Lilly, tell miss "I like to boss around" I was just getting to know the place."

"Oh really, knowing the place, are you sure you weren't with Yang Xiao Long!" Tara stated as she tried to confront Jet.

Jet chuckled as he turned around and replied. "And, is there any problem with that, Green!" Jet shouted scaring Lilly and Bonbon. "What if I wanted to see a friend I don't see long time ago."

Tara shook her head from one side to another and replied. "She is just problems jet, you know our mission, forget the Blondie and focus."

"Oh you didn't said that, you better take that back!" Jet said unsheathing both of his swords.

Tara frowned when she saw her teammate unsheathing his weapons at her, but didn't doubt about retaliating, Tara grabbed both of her tonfas and prepared for a imminent fight. "You realize I already know how this battle is going to end."

"Then do yourself a favor and throw to the ground before I do it myself." Jet said ready to attack but soon a voice stopped both of them in their tracks.

"This is no place for a fight kids; we have an arena at the academy if you wish to spar, but this is neither the time nor the place to do it." A voice said while a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

The man walked towards his chair as he carried a mug on his left hand and a cane on the right one, he looked at Bonbon and gently motioned her to give him his chair back, the man sat on the chair and took a sip from his mug and stated. "You should learn to control yourself Jet."

"Sorry, headmaster Ozpin." Jet said realizing who the man was.

"It's alright; I know how it feels not to see someone you care for a long time." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug and then looked at Jet and proceeded. "I think you kids have something to tell me don't you."

Jet sighed when he heard those words and said. "Yes professor and we are afraid we have made a really alarming discovery." Jet then looked at Lilly and motioned her to move towards Ozpin's desk.

Lilly nodded as she took out her scroll and walked towards Ozpin's desk, she placed the scroll over the desk and activated a hologram, the cute girl turned at the hologram, wish displayed a queen Ursa, and stated. "This professor is a Queen Ursa we have been studying for a month now, it is a really special specimen."

Ozpin was a bit confused about what was special with that Ursa; it just looked like the rest he ever saw. "But what's so special about it, it looks like a normal Ursa."

"It is a normal Ursa, but this is the same Ursai a month later." Lilly said as she touched the scroll with her fingers and changed the hologram, now showing a much bigger Ursa with bigger claws and more prolonged bone-like appendages. "I think the differences are really noticeable."

"Whatever those Grimm eat, it's making them bigger and stronger; we even have noticed some mutations on some Grimm." Jet said as he crossed his arms and looked at Ozpin.

Ozpin was uncertain about what Jet meant with mutations, so he didn't doubt on asking. "What kind of mutations Jet."

"Ursa with four arms, an armored Nevermore, and even a three headed King Taijitu." Tara said as she placed a report on Ozpin's desk, which included some images with the mutated Grimm on them.

Ozpin sighed heavily as he stood up and asked one last question. "Do you think the barrier will be able to keep this Grimm out of Vale?"

"Oh let me answer this one Jet!" Bonbon said as she stood up and raised her hand, so Jet simply smiled and motioned to do so. "The barrier is composed of seven pillars located strategically in the borders of Vale, each pillar is made of a amalgamate of steel and Iron, really strong, each pillar contains a powerful, dust infused generators that can create a dust force field around Vale."

Everyone stared at Bonbon, amazed by the explanation she just gave despite he child-like attitude, but it was obvious she could tell Ozpin that since she was the one who designed the whole barrier system. Jet smiled at Bonbon and said. "That's good B.B., but you didn't answer Ozpin's question."

Bonbon startled when she realized she didn't answer Ozpin's interrogating, so she bowed for forgiveness and stated. "The barrier is capable of keeping normal Grimm out of Vale professor, but if they keep mutating and changing, we might be forced to upgrade it, meaning we will have to turn off for a few minutes."

"Giving the Grimm enough time to pass by the defenses and cause havoc and destruction in Vale." Jet finished as he took the scroll from Ozpin's desk and giving it back to Lilly.

Ozpin sighed as he took a sip from his mug and said. "You all have done a great job, as I expected from you."

"Professor, with all the respect we think this change in the Grimm is caused by someone and it's not natural, if you allow us to return back to the field, we can find the responsible of this." Jet said with great determination, but stopped when Ozpin lifted his hand.

"Jet, you and your team have done more than enough to help, but I think it's time for you to become official hunters." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked in front of them. "It's time for you to lay low for a while and start your training here at Beacon."

Jet was more than happy to hear such sweet words, but he was still concerned about the situation with the Grimm, so he doubted about objecting or accepting Ozpin's orders.

"But before you can become part of Beacon, you will all have to do the initiation." Ozpin said as he took his cane and continued. "Let's go, Glynda is waiting for us at the outskirts of the emerald forest."

Everyone looked at each other and followed Ozpin, Jet was really unsure about this initiation, since they already have fought Grimm it might be possible Ozpin might make their initiation even harder for them that it will be for normal students, but there was something else Jet and Yang had in common… determination.

Meanwhile back with team RWBY, the girls made to their history class just in time, the four of them took their usual sits as the teacher, Peter Porter, walked inside the room and stood where all the students could see him, he looked at everyone and said. "Today we will have a special lesson, a new team is about to pass through their initiation and Professor Ozpin gave me permission to see their performance." He then took out a controller and activated a projector that showed the emblem of beacon. "For our lesson we will point out the strengths and weakness of this team and discuss how to improve, so please sit back the initiation will start briefly."

Yang was really excited when she heard Professor Porter they were going to show the initiation of new students, for two reasons, it meant no class and she already knew who was going to be in the initiation. "Girls this is going to be great, we are going to see Jet in action."

"Not to mention we will also see his partners, and their weapons." Ruby stated showed her love for weapons.

"Calm down, remember Beacon's initiation is one of the hardest, not everyone can pass through it." Weiss said trying to show a bit of disbelief on Jet's abilities, but she also hope he could pass with no problem.

Blake chuckled as soon she heard Weiss and simply replied. "You know Jet is going to give his best, I bet he will pass this with ease."

And as soon the girls finished their chatting the noticed how the projector changed from showing the emblem of Beacon to show a aerial view from the Beacon's cliff, there standing over the launching pads where Jet, Tara, Lilly, and Bonbon. The camera then showed each one of the new students and as soon the projector showed Jet's face.

"Yeah, go Jet, you can do it." Yang shouted like if Jet could hear her, unaware everyone was staring at her.

Yang was a bit embarrassed for what just happened, so she apologized and took her sit, but there was someone else glad to see Jet. Pyrrha smiled as soon she saw Jet and thought how ironic Yang was wondering about his whereabouts and then from nowhere, he is there at Beacon. Pyrrha chuckled slightly and whispered. "Go for them Ivory."

"Alright, new students get ready, and remember destroy everything in your way or you will die." Ozpin said while one by one the new students where launched into the emerald forest leaving Jet at last.

Jet chuckled and whispered. "Let's do this." Jet then placed part of his scarf over his mouth as the launch pad activated and launched him towards the emerald forest.

 **Cliffhanger, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, and I hope you leave your reviews telling me what you think about the story so far, and if you want to you can tell your friends about this story, it would really help me, so with that said guys I will talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, welcome to the continuation of the last chapter, here Jet is going to show everyone in beacon what his team is really made of, also discover something really dark inside Jet's subconscious that might creep you out a bit.**

 **Chapter 3: The initiation part 2**

Jet soared through the skies as he took out his swords and turned them into guns and started shooting to gain more momentum and travel more distance, Jet then located a good place to land, so he stopped shooting and used his teleport dash to land over a tree but breaking it due to the momentum his body stored. Jet then jumped backwards and landed on the ground and started to look at his surroundings.

"Impressive, looks like this students has a really special semblance; can someone tell me what this semblance is." Professor Porter said as he turned his attention to the students.

"It's teleport dash, it allows the user to teleport short distances with the use of the aura, it's downside is that the more it is used the more aura is used and it also teleporting while moving will keep the momentum the user had before teleporting." Yang said as she raised her hand.

"Very good Miss Xiao Long, also this ability will let the user get past any obstacles and teleport object with him as well." Professor Porter said as he turned back to the screen.

The camera showed Jet as he walked through the forest, he then stopped and jumped over a tree and whistled, mimicking the sounds of a bird, he waited for a few seconds when he heard three bird-like whistles coming from different directions.

"Oh very clever, they use a bird-noise signal to determine the position of the others." Porter said as he stroked his mustache and watched the screen.

Jet smiled as he started running through the forest, dash teleporting to gain more momentum and speed, after running through the forest he was able to locate the source of the nearest bird call. Lilly was there avoiding the attacks from a bunch of Ursa, Jet decided to help and jumped and kicked one of the Ursa sending it flying away from Lilly.

"Need any help Lilly?" Jet said as he unsheathed his swords and prepared for the fight.

Lilly nodded as she took out a Lance head from she was holding in her waist and with a swipe she extended it into a full long-lance, she rushed towards the Ursa and penetrated it's chest with the lance, she then lifted the bear-like Grimm and smacked it against a nearby Ursa. Jet smiled when he saw his friends determination, so he teleported right in front of the Ursa and easily sliced it's head off, he then teleported behind the last Ursa standing and rapidly changed into his guns and shot the Ursa dead.

Jet turned at Lilly and stated. "We have to find the rest."

Lilly nodded as she shortened the lance and placed behind her waist, she then tapped the ground with each one of her feet and a pair of wheel popped from the boot-like high heels, allowing Lilly to roller-skate with through the forest. Both Jet and Lilly started running through the forest looking for their friends, going in the direction of the bird call they heard some minutes ago, but they soon changed their direction when they saw a huge explosion coming from the ruins.

Jet and Lilly looked at each other and started dashing towards the ruins and towards the source of the explosion and when they arrived they found Tara and Bonbon fighting a King Taijitu. The snake-like Grimm was about to attack Tara until Jet teleported just in time to but her out of danger, he took out his swords and changed them into guns and started shooting the Grimm until it retreated its attack.

"Why you guys took so long." Tara said as she glared Jet.

Jet chuckled and mockingly said as he helped Tara to stand up. "You are welcome."

Jet looked at the King Taijitu, smiled as he placed his sword in his shoulder and said. "Alright, let's go for the divide and conquer."

Everyone nodded, while they all surrounded the Grimm, Tara was the first one to strike; she took out her tonfas and extended them as she punched both heads of the Taijitu, the tonfas looked they were also a shotgun highbred, Tara shot every time she punched the Taijitu to gain more strength thanks to the recoil. Tara smiled as she kept punching both head until she finally smacked one head with the other. Lilly realized it was her cue to strike, she took out her lance and jumped over the Taijitu and stabbed the snake in the middle part of its body restraining it and avoiding it's escape. Then Bonbon took out her weapon, and extended the handle turning it a huge battle axe, she looked at Jet while both jumped in the air and sliced both heads of the Taijitu.

"Well, looks like we found the relics." Jet said as he took the only piece Ozpin placed for them, but this one was special, it was a black king chess piece, that alluded to Jet's main color.

Jet and his team looked at each other as they ran through the forest to reach the bridge to the exit, when they encountered with Ozpin's final test, four Nevermore flying and guarding the exit of the emerald forest, Jet chuckled when he saw the four flying Grimm above them, he knew Ozpin wanted to test their real strengths, so he gave Ozpin what he wanted.

Meanwhile the students of Beacon watched everything from the academy, Yang was a bit worried when she saw the Nevermore blocking the way of Jet and his team, but her attention was caught by Professor Porter. "Alright, this students have done pretty well until now, but it looks they are in a predicament." Porter then turned at his students and said. "What do you think it the best to do in this situation."

"Ugh, run away." Dove suddenly said trying to mock about the situation.

"That's a good option, but they don't have that choice." Porter said as he watched how the Nevermore surrounded Jet and his team.

"They can take one nevermore at a time." Pyrrha said trying to get the right answer, and hoping that Jet would take that decision.

Porter chuckled as soon he heard Pyrrha's statement, but he then replied. "Yeah, it's the most viable option, but to be honest, they should be praying for the nevermore to be fast and painless."

Yang suddenly clenched her fist as soon she heard those words, but tried to hold her anger, she knew Jet was going to find a way to get out of that situation. She breathed deeply and lowly whispered. "Come on Jet, you can do it."

Jet breathed deeply as he thought the situation for a moment and suddenly he said. "Alright, let's split team."

Then with those words Jet and his team ran in different directions as one Nevermore chased each one of them, the cameras centered on Lilly as she roller-skate away from the Nevermore until she was far away from the rest of the nevermore. Lilly smiled as she took out her lance and extended it, she knew a lance wouldn't do much against a flying enemy so she used a different plan; Lilly twisted the handle of the lance as the tip divided in three parts and turned the giant lance into a bow, Lilly smiled as she took aim and started shooting energy arrows at the Nevermore, she then skated towards a tree and with full speed she used the tree to propel herself high into the skies. Lilly flipped in the air as she took out a magazine of ice dust and loaded it into the bow, she then took aim and with an incredible speed she shot multiple arrows at the Nevermore freezing it's wings. Lilly smiled as she landed on top of a tree and loaded a fire dust magazine into her bow and took aim at the Nevermore, she charged the shot to it's maximum strength and shot the arrow that pierced the Nevermore's chest and subsequently exploded.

Meanwhile Tara took the Nevermore that was following her into a clearing with a stone tower-like structure, the Grimm creature landed in front of Tara and let out a terrible screech, but it didn't affect Tara. The young girl smiled as she smacked the tower behind her causing it to fall down in pieces of huge stones, she then started punching the Nevermore with the tonfas and using the recoil for more strength when she abruptly flipped the tonfas, aiming the shotgun barrel towards the nevermore and shooting it's face. The Grimm shock it's head and took flight getting away from Tara, but the girl wouldn't let the monster go that easy, Tara punched the ground with all her might causing the boulders to elevate into the air, so Tara started punching the boulders one by one hitting the Nevermore with them, she then used the falling boulders to reach the Nevermore by jumping over them and jumping above the Grimm. Tara smiled as she combine the tonfas and turned them into a long bo' staff and with all her strengths she impacted the Nevermore and smacked it's head against the ground.

Meanwhile Bonbon was running through the forest as the nevermore followed her, she was able to reach a nearby lake and found a way to beat the Nevermore. Bonbon took out her weapon and extended it into a battle axe, she smiled as the Nevermore landed in a nearby tree and let out a terrible screech, Bonbon chuckled as she rushed towards the tree and with a single swipe of her axe she chopped the tree causing the Grimm to take flight. Bonbon glared at the Nevermore as she ran towards the lake and stood over the rook in the middle of the lake, she then closed her eyes as her aura started to manifest below he feet, and when she opened her blood-red eyes she jumped towards the nevermore with all her strengths. The bat faunus girl took her axe and started swinging it at the Nevermore as she sliced the Nevermore's body, she then swung her axe one more time at the Grimm's left wing chopping effortlessly. Bonbon watched as the bird-like monster felled into the lake and unsuccessfully tried to stand again, giving her enough time to lad at the top of a nearby tree, changed her axe into a rocket launcher, but before launching she loaded an ice charge in the launcher and shot the nevermore, freezing it in the moment, Bonbon smiled as she changed back into her axe and jumped over the Grimm, breaking it into millions of pieces.

"Well, it looks this team is well trained, at least enough to take a nevermore by themselves." Professor Porter stated as he watched the screen, but then he realized someone was missing. "Wait a second, where's the boy." He asked as the camera changed to Jet, who was standing over a cliff, the same cliff Ruby used to decapitate the nevermore her team fought.

Jet looked at the Nevermore as the bird landed on the nearby tower by the cliff and glared at the boy, Jet chuckled as he took both of his swords and prepared to fight, but none of them moved; both Grimm and Hunter just stood there glaring at each other.

"Looks like the dimwit is scared, what is he going to do now run away.." Cardin said trying to mock Jet, but no one.

Weiss glared at Cardin and replied. "Don't be dumb, he must be planning some way to beat that thing." She crossed her arms as she turned to Yang asked. "Yang, seriously what is he doing."

Yang didn't answer at first, she just looked at the screen, she tried to recall the last time she saw that look on Jet's eyes and she remembered it; it happened when they where kids, a Barbatusk attacked them while they were playing in the forest, it was the first time Yang saw that expression on Jet's eyes.

 **Ten years ago**

"Jet, what are we going to do?" Yang asked Jet, as the young kid stood in front of her trying to protect his friend.

Jet didn't say a word; he just stood there looking at the Barbatusk, staring at its eyes as the Grimm did the same. Yang noticed the look on Jet's eyes, she was really confused about what was happening, but she felt something when she looked at Jet's expression, she felt safe. Jet glared at the boar-like Grimm as he motioned Yang to move with him slowly, Yang was amazed when the Barbatusk just glared at Jet and not even tried to attack two defenseless kids; Jet and Yang continued moving slowly while the Barbatusk just glared at them, both kids slowly walked backwards thinking they were about to escape, but everything went south when Yang tripped and fell to the ground startling the Barbatusk and causing it to charge at the kids.

Jet looked at Yang and realized he needed to do something to stop the Grimm, so he charged towards the boar Grimm, but the beast just knocked him aside; Jet stood up and noticed the boar was after Yang, so he rapidly stood up and started running towards the boar and teleport-dashed towards the Barbatusk lunging at the Grimm and stopping it's attack. The Grimm stood up again, shook it's head, and glared at Jet, but this time the creature didn't retaliated, it just stood there doubting about attacking again, but before it could get away someone sliced the Grimm.

Jet looked at the mysterious person who saved them; it was a tall man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jaw line, with a red, tattered cloak, wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Yang smiled as soon as she saw this man and rapidly went to hug him. "Uncle Qrow, I'm glad you are here."

"Yeah, your father sent me to find you, but I see tough guy there had you covered." Qrow said as he turned to Jet and stated. "What you did was really brave kid, but you must know you should never stare at a Grimm, they are wild creatures and they take that as a challenge, they can either be intimidated by you and ran away, or they can accept and attack; and by the looks of it that Barbatusk accepted your challenge."

"But why did it doubted about attacking us?" Jet inquired as the three of them walked home.

Qrow just chuckled and said. "Grimms are mysterious creatures kiddo, but if I have to take a guess, I think he realized you posed a threat to it."

 **Present day**

Yang couldn't believe what was happening, Jet was challenging the Nevermore, but why challenge it, why not attacking and kill it before it could attack; Yang was confused about all this, she really hoped that Jet knew what he was doing or else, everything was going to end right there.

Everyone at the class watched the screen as Jet kept staring at the Grimm, and suddenly with the advice the Grimm creature let out a very loud screech and took flight to the skies; it accepted Jet's challenge. The Nevermore dived towards Jet, impacting the cliff, lifting debris and dust in the air, Yang's first thing was looking for Jet, her heart was racing like crazy, hoping her friend would be alright. Yang tried to look around the scene she was watching, trying to find her friend; she was about to give up, loose all hope, but then she saw Jet over the Nevermore.

Jet chuckled as he stabbed the Nevermore with both blades and sliced its back causing some damage on it, but the Nevermore felt the pain and starting Jolting and flapping its wings trying to get Jet off its back. Jet knew he couldn't stay on the Grimm's back anymore, so he dash teleported right in front if it; he then took advantage of the confusion and changed his swords into pistols and started shooting the Nevermore to get its attention. The bird-like creature looked at Jet and tried to peak him, but Jet teleport-dashed over its head and teleport-dashed towards the Grimm's head, slamming it against the ground, and shooting it multiple times; the Nevermore couldn't withstand that attack, so it took flight taking Jet with it. Jet was taken by surprise by this, he tried to teleport-dash back to the ground, but the Nevermore started flapping its wings sending Jet towards the ground.

Cardin laughed as soon he saw Jet crashing against the cliff and stated. "Looks like the teleportation trick didn't save him from that attack."

"Mr. Winchester, if you would be so polite to pay more attention, you will notice this fight is not over." Professor Port said as everyone looked at the screen with attention and saw a figure standing up in the middle of the dust.

Jet stood up as cleaned the dust from his coat and replied. "That was one hell of a ride, but I think it's time to end this." Jet smiled as he combined both of his swords making a huge wide sword. "Let's put a good show."

Jet held the huge sword with both hands as the Nevermore lunged at him trying to crash against the cliff again, but this time Jet was able to predict his attack; Jet teleport-dashed over the Grimm and landed over its back, stabbing him with the huge sword, the Nevermore felt the pain coming from his back so it took the same strategy of last time and took flight towards the sky, but this time Jet was able to stay on the Grimm's back. The Nevermore flew as high as it could, able to reach the skies over the clouds, where no camera could watch the fight; Jet noticed the Grimm stopped flapping its wings and stopped its ascension, so he twisted the handle of its sword and each section of the blade detached, turning into a whip-sword. Jet jumped off the Nevermore's back and swung the whip-sword towards the Grimm's neck, wrapping the flexible blade around the Grimm's neck; Jet smiled knowing it was the end of the battle, and with a single, strong pull of the sword's handle he decapitated the Grimm.

Meanwhile everyone in the classroom, waited, hoping to see Jet descending from the skies safe and sound, silence filled the classroom as they waited, when finally; they all say Jet descending from the skies, he was covered with the smoke and mist from a dead Grimm, so they all assumed he beat the Grimm. Jet soared through the skies as he went directly towards the cliff, and when he was at the right height, he detached his blades and changed them into their pistol modality, shooting the air to use the recoil to lose some momentum, and when he was near the cliff, he dash teleported towards it, rolling upon landing to avoid getting hurt by the strength of the remaining momentum.

Jet stood up as his teammates reunited him at the cliff and followed him outside the emerald forest, as the screen in the classroom changed back to show Beacon's emblem. Professor Porter couldn't believe what he just saw, he would thought any students that tried to fight a nevermore all by themselves would end up dead, but this day he was proved wrong. "Well students, we just saw an excellent performance from these new students, even I have to admit they are impressive, but they still have a lot to learn to become hunters, I can't wait to have them in my class." Porter said to his students as the bell rang, marking the end of classes. "Oh, looks like we are out of time, you are dismissed, don't forget to study chapter three and four from your books."

As soon Yang heard those words, she stood up and rushed out of the classroom to go and meet up with Jet, he couldn't believe he killed a Nevermore all by himself, even her whole team had trouble destroying a single one of them, but she always knew Jet had some tricks below his sleeves. Yang arrived to the locker room and noticed her friend was not there yet, she realized it might take him a bit more to arrive from the emerald forest, so she decided to sit down and wait for bit.

Yang waited for a few minutes for her friend to arrive, but she started to become a bit impatient; the young huntress was about to leave the room when she saw Jet coming inside the locker room with the rest of his team. Jet noticed Yang waiting for him as soon as he entered the room and greeted her. "Hey Yang, what are you doing here."

Yang smiled as soon she heard Jet's voice, stood up, and walked towards him, but instead of greeting him with the same kindness, she punched him in the arm. "Jet you are a jerk, what you were thinking about challenging that Nevermore; it almost gave me a heart attack!" Yang shouted Jet as the boy placed both hands in front of him.

"Wow, she is rude towards Jet, I like her already." Tara said crossing her arms, and doing the same as Yang and punching Jet's unharmed arm. "Aren't you going to present us Jet?"

"Alright, alright, no need to be so violent: Yang, I want you to meet team JTBL" Jet said as he motioned to the rest of his teammates. "The girl with the glasses is Lacey Marigold, The girl who looks like if she ate a whole box of chocolates is Bonbon Slater, and the girl with the bossy tone is Tara Green."

"Nice to meet you all, it's good to see Jet has some friends beside me." Yang said as she kindly greeted Jet's teammates.

Bonbon smiled as soon she saw Yang and quickly jumped in front of her and stated. "Wow, you are Yang, Jet has told quite a lot about you!"

"Yeah, more than a normal person would, I think he has some kind of obsession with you." Tara said trying to tease Jet about his friendship with Yang. "Actually he never stopped talking about coming to Beacon and finally see you again."

"Alright, that's enough about me, what if we put away our weapons and return to our dorms, I'm pretty sure we are all tired." Jet stated, trying to avoid more uncomfortable facts about his relationship with Yang.

"But I was just getting started, what about that photo you keep of Yang." Tara said forcing Jet to cover her mouth with his hands.

Yang was amused by the "interesting" relationship Jet had with his teammates, so she joined the conversation to tease Jet about me. "Jet, you never mentioned you had a photo of me, that's kind of creepy." Yang said crossing her arms.

Jet flustered a bit when Yang mentioned the photo, so he showed her the photo, trying to clear any misunderstanding. "Hey, it's not what you think." Jet stated as he took out the photo and showed it to Yang. "It's a photo of us when we were kids, remember."

Yang took the picture from Jet as the memories started to flow, she warmly smiled as she looked at the photo, trying to hold some tears and keep her cool appearance. Jet scratched the back of his head as he said. "I never stopped talking about you when I was in Sanctum, and I was really excited when I was told I would attend Beacon and…"

Jet was about to keep talking, but Yang cut him off with a heartwarming hug, she wrapped her arms around Jet's body and strongly, but with care, she tightly hugged him. Tara noticed they weren't teasing Jet any more so she motioned the rest of their team to put away their weapons in their respective locker and went out of the room quietly.

"Jet, I really missed you knuckle head." Yang said as she placed her head on Jet's chest as she hugged him.

Jet was really shocked by what just happened, Yang isn't the kind of girl who likes to give such heart-warming huge, but he didn't minded at all she he embraced Yang with his arms trying to show how much he cared for her. Jet and Yang stood there for a few minutes, until Jet broke the hug and said. "You should go back to your dorm, Glynda might kill me if she finds you here with me."

Yang smiled as she swiped a strand of her golden hair off her face, and replied. "It's a good idea, do you care coming with me."

"Sure, my dorm is right beside yours by the way." Jet said as he and Yang walked towards their dorms, they both walked through the halls as an awkward silence fell between them; Jet wanted to say something and break the silence, but there was nothing he could say about, every time he tried to talk about something he looked at Yang's beautiful lilac eyes and he felt hypnotized by their beauty.

Before Jet could say something to Yang, they both reached the door of Yang's dorm and she stated. "Well, this is my stop, I guess I will see you tomorrow in the dining hall."

"Sure thing, I will try to be early, but we both know I will probably stay asleep." Jet said while both of them started laughing; Jet smiled as he stared at Yang's eyes continued. "Alright, have sweet dreams Goldilocks, see you tomorrow."

Jet then walked towards his dorm, opened the door, and entered with room and after that closing the door. Yang sighed as she turned at her door and opened it, causing Ruby, Weiss, and Blake fall to the ground since they were trying to hear Yang's conversation. "We really need to talk about privacy girls." Yang stated as he entered her dorm and the girls followed her closing the door behind them.

Meanwhile at Jet's room, the young hunter walked towards his bed, the only one left in the room since his teammates where already sleeping, trying not to make much noise; Jet yawned as he sat over the mattress and without even taking off his clothes he laid over the covers of his bed and drifted towards slumber and rapidly fell asleep.

 **Jet's Dreamscape**

Jet found himself on a dark place, and despite the feeling of despair that that place emanated, he started walking through a dark hallway; a deadly silence filled the horrid place, a silence that could scare even the bravest hunter of them all, but Jet continued his walk through the dark hallway, just like if he already visited such horrendous place. Jet kept walking as the only sound that followed him were his own footsteps, and then of sometime walking he found himself at the start of a long staircase made out of stone; Jet chuckled as he lifted his sight at the top of the staircase and found himself in front of a very dark figure; the figure emanated pure evilness from it, but Jet Ivory refused to leave the place, no matter how scary the place was.

"Well, here I'm, just like every night." Jet stated as he extended both hands and both, his swords Ivory and Ebony, appeared in his hands.

The figure stood there in silence, until it realized the presence of Jet and replied. "Are you still trying to beat me Mr. Ivory, you sure are the vivid image of humanity's perseverance, but like every precious stone it can be cracked easily." The figure then lifted its right arm and with an invisible force it lifted a pair of boulders and aimed them at Jet, the figure then continued. "Let's finish this quick shall we."

Jet chuckled as he prepared both of his swords and replied. "I will just tell you…No matter how many times you smack me down, I will always come back stronger than ever." Jet smiled as he took his battle stance and finished his sentence. "I will keep playing this little game of ours; even if takes me the rest of my life."

 **Well, that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like always I hope you leave your reviews telling me what you think about the story so far, and don't forget to tell your friends about this story, you will be making me a great favor, see you next time.**


End file.
